Don't Know How to Love
by Resacon1990
Summary: Seto has a secret, a secret that Yami is determined to get off him.


**While this is labeled Seto/Joey AND IT IS, it is actually Yami and Seto discussing the couple. Joey unfortunately does not make an appearence**

* * *

He found it odd how everyone thought he was emotionless, completely and utterly devoid of any sort of feelings that didn't include hate, or anger or anything that wasn't negative.

And thanks to everyone, he too had begun to believe it.

"Why'd you do it?"

Seto raised his head from where it had been bowed, staring at the calming ocean as it lapped against the side of the wharf, moving around the poles and through the cracks in the wood so fluidly, so calming. His blue eyes showed a small spark of happiness, before it was flushed away when his eyes locked with the familiar crimson ones of his cousin Yami, whom was carefully taking a seat beside him with a gracefulness only in those of the royalty he once was.

"Do what?"

The simple question, the question that he already knew the answer to, made him smile inwardly as he saw Yami's eyes roll and fists clench, before said eyes were on him again, but this time with a small fire licking around in them. Seto couldn't help but wonder where his fire had gone, he used to have so much of it burning away inside him, along with every other emotion, but now they were gone, long gone, so much so that they were just bitter memories.

"You know what. Why did you reject Joey?"

He couldn't help but snort at the reply, and he couldn't stop his mind from building up an image of the blond haired boy, with the honey brown eyes that were like a liquid smolder when they looked at him. Or that golden hair that seemed so smooth and course at the same time, and seemed to suit his personality with its wild appearance. That stupid accent, that covered that stupid mouth that stupid things always came out of it. Everything about the boy appeared in his mind, and he stomped down the urge to smile. He was a emotional wreck that kid, and he… he was the complete opposite.

"We're not good for each other. We don't match."

Even his own words sounded stupid to him, and by the raised eyebrow that was being sent in his direction he knew he wasn't the only one thinking it. Yami sighed and leaned back, shaking his head in Seto's direction as he gazed up at the sky.

"Liar."

If other people had said that, then they would be probably six feet under by now, and he knew that Yami should count himself lucky that looks don't kill. A slight spark of happiness once again shot through him when he realised that despite how down he could be, he could still do one mean glare. With knowing that, he too leaned back but couldn't think of much else he could say to his cousin.

"Hm."

Yami gave a short bark of laughter that made Seto jump, the brunet being confused as to how his simple grunt could have caused so much humor. Sure, he wasn't one for emotions anymore, but he knew that nothing he said was funny, leading to Yami's laugh. He forced back the curious gaze as he looked at his cousin, who in turn gaze back with a humorless smile, his eyes and face hard.

"You like him, we all know that, and we all know that he likes you too. What made you reject him like that?"

Seto felt his breath hitch in his throat as that one question was asked, and he couldn't help but think of how only about an hour ago the blond haired boy had finally manned up and approached him, asking him if he wished to engage in a relationship with him. Seto had thought he'd been joking, but the serious yet still fond look in the blonds eyes had thrown him off, stunning him into a silence he'd never experienced before.

"I-"

Cutting himself off before he got too far into an explanation he hadn't really thought through was the best option for him he thought as he turned away from his cousin, staring back at the water as he tried to think up a good lie. He honestly didn't want to tell Yami why he'd rejected the blond, he didn't want to tell anyone.

"Tell me the truth Seto."

There was anger and… concern in Yami's voice, and Seto felt a sense of uncomfortableness overcome him. He wasn't good with emotions. Not at all. And feeling as well as seeing Yami's obvious concern for him was unnerving him to no end. His hands tightened around each other, making his already white skin even whiter and he felt himself tense right up, his defense mechanisms popping up.

"Why do you care?"

He knew it sounded cruel, and mean, and all round negative but he couldn't help but feel bitter. No one had ever cared about him enough before, no one except Mokuba and the boy was way too young to be ladened with his problems. And now that Yami was asking him, he felt so uncomfortable. When Gozaburo was around, he'd craved for someone to be there, and make him feel human, make him feel emotions, but now that the opportunity was here, years later when he'd already lost everything, he was too scared to take up that chance.

"Why don't I?"

It was his turn to snort with laughter, though it was so humorless that Yami raised an eyebrow. Seto had to look at his cousin for a long, long time to make sure that he wasn't being sarcastic or joking, before he realised the guy was actually being serious. Dead serious.

"I've never been nice to you, nor have I done anything for you."

Once again he felt bitter at himself, angry with himself as he said those words. And he knew by Yami's small, tired smile that he was getting tired of being around Seto. The brunet always dragged people down, especially with his stupid emotionless ways. No one liked an emotionless person who's only goal in life was to make people feel bad, and be cruel, and torment them and just be all round bad.

"Thats where you're wrong. Who needs excuses to help family?"

His heart stopped in place at those words, and he couldn't help but feel happy at the idea that someone did really care about him. The old feelings of comfort bubbled up in him, and once again a small smile forced itself onto his face, and this time he couldn't get rid of it as he turned to look at Yami, despite the bitterness about to surge out of him.

"You really want to know? You really want to know why I rejected him? Why I told him to just go to Mai instead of me, that I don't like him back?"

Yami looked stunned. At first from the smile, then from the bitter words, but then his face took on a frown and he stared at Seto as if he was stupid, which the brunet couldn't help but wonder if he was.

"Of course."

The image of Joey's face, the tears coursing down those cheeks as Seto spoke harsh word after harsh word, despite the pain it put him through, made Seto stand up and squeeze his eyes shut, desperate to get rid of the images. He felt a warmth on his hand, and looked down to see Yami holding it for a moment before letting go, climbing to his feet also to await Seto's response. The brunet tried fishing for words, even going over the idea of lying to get rid of his cousin before realising he was already halfway there, he might as well tell the truth. So, with a deep breath, closed eyes and bowed head, he finally managed to speak out.

"I don't know how to love anymore."

A single tear made its way down his face


End file.
